The Difference In Us
by kittiekat7903
Summary: Quinn Madison and her two best friends stumble upon a mysterious mansion in the middle of the woods of Maine. But Quinn finds herself walking back into the dark of her past by going to the mansion alone, getting in more trouble then she bargained for. With being classified as a Missing Person and possibly falling in love with Darkiplier, can she handle what's to come?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Adrianna, but you can call me Anna or Kittie, whatever :-). So this is my first fanfic; it's a Darkiplier x MC fanfic but it's also a horror/romance ;-). But yeah, so don't be TOO harsh, please? Okay, now on to the story**.

Chapter 1:

 _*Quinn's Pov*_

I've never been much of an adventurer. Hell, I only go outside to go to the nail salon I work at part time or to the store, but other than that, I'm home bound by choice. Now, when my friends Sophie and Aida suggested that we go into the woods of Maine, I should've said no. Instead, I put on my brownish red leather jacket, grey beanie, black platform booties, and my blue and white infinity scarf, and marched out of my apartment door thinking, don't be a social pariah, Quinn. It'll be fun, Quinn. God, why didn't I listen to my gut.

"why are we here?" I asked Sophie, plucking a few strands my dark auburn hair from my face. It was sticking due to my slight sweat and the cold, crisp November air. She ran her fingers through her bright pink hair then brushed her hands on her black ripped jeans. "Because," she said in a monotone voice. I rolled my eyes. Sophie's changed a lot since we graduated high school and moved on to college. With her dying her hair, getting a tounge and lip piercing, and dressing like she's from an eighties punk rock movie, It's like I barely even know her anymore. But, she's my friend, my best friend, and I know deep down she's still the same Sophie I met in middle school.

"Seriously, Aida. Why?" I asked Aida. Aida's parents immigrated from Laos and have always pushed her to get straight A's so she could get into a great college and become a lawyer. But Aida didn't and still doesn't want to be a lawyer, she wants to be an artist, and she's really good at it. I, on the other hand, am focusing on getting my Master's degree in Music education to be a choir teacher. "We're just walking," she says casually, pushing her glasses up her face.

"Oh my God," I stopped. "You guys brought me out here to kill me! I knew it!" I laughed and they laughed and we continued to laugh as we came to a clearing after passing through thick brush; our laughing was cut short. Some fifty feet ahead of us was an iron gate, and beyond that gate, a huge mansion. Black and menacing in the prime of day. The temperature seemed to drop dramatically, Aida and Sophie thought so too.

"Is it just me, or did it get like ten degrees colder?" Sophie asked.

"I should have worn a thicker sweater," Aida commented.

"W-we should go," I shivered. "I don't like the look of this place." I eyed the mansion with suspicion and curiosity. Simultaneously, Sophie and Aida turned on the heel of their boots and started to walk away. I, however, didn't move an inch. It was as if the house was drawing me in, like an angler fish lures in it's prey with a light. This house, as mysterious as it was, is my light. I found myself moving closer to the iron gate. I almost touch the cold and icy metal when I hear Aida call out, "Quinn, let's go."

I shake my head, like I just came out of a trance. Turning around, I jog to Aida and Sophie, who are still shivering. As I slowed, a deep, quiet, echoing voice whispers past my ear. _Return soon_. I shiver again, and continue to walk back out of the woods with my friends, looking back at the house more often then I should.

 _*?'s Pov*_

I watch from the window of my bedroom as the three girls decend back into the woods. All three of them are very interesting, but the most interesting of them all is the tall one with the dark auburn hair and cyan eyes. I have a feeling she'll be back in due time.

 _*To be continued*_

 **Ooooh, SPOOPY! Any guys, I hope you enjoyed I hope you were intrigued. Um... I'll try to post every day after 3:00 because of school, but yeah :-). Let me know what you think and if you want MORE XD.My Instagram is Adrianna Reitan and my Twitter is Adrianna_454. Okay guys, buh-bye :-D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Chapter two is here. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

 _*Quinn's Pov*_

 _*Time skip 3 days*_

I lay awake in bed in darkness; the only light was streaming through the curtains that hung over my window. I was thinking about the house, the house. The one that Aida, Sophie and I came across on our. misguided adventure into the woods. I rolled over and looked at the clock that sat on my side table. 5:00 am, it read. Because it's winter here in Maine, the early mornings are always black, but I don't care. I sigh, sit up, and turn on the chain of hanging lights that hang on the white headboard of the bed. I shrug over and rest my head in the palms of my hands. _Why can't I get that hout out of my thoughts?_

Making up my mind about what to do, I walk to my closet pick an outfit to wear back to tye woods _. I know,_ I thought to myself. _But I need to go back. I have to go back._ So, I pick out a simple outfit; Black leggings, a warm, grey, cable knit sweater, and brown uggs. I grab my keys, phone, and black jacket at start to walk towards the door. I stop, remembering that Sophie was coming over in about three hours. I decided to write a note, just in case. I won't be long, I thought. I grab a sticky note and a pen from the desk in the living room and start to write.

 _5:00 AM:_

 _Hey Soph, I went out somewhere for a bit. Be back soon, but probably before you get here. Love you. –Quinn._

"Okay," I said to my self out loud. I walked out the door and stuck it to the front door.

Leaves crunch under the tires of my car as I pull up next to the woods. Shutting off the car, I slide my phone into the pocket of my coat, get out of the car, and start to walk in the direction that we did a few days ago. It's getting cold, colder than it already is, but I keep pushing forward; dead leaves fall from the treetops and into my hair. Extremely dim light seeps through slits in the trees, scattering light on the leave covered ground.

I take out my phone and turn on the flashlight to help me see. After a while, I was starting to get jumpy. Flinching whenever I snap a twig under my feet or when bushes nearby rustle. Just when I thought I was about to turn around and give up on this "adventure" I decided on a whim, I come to a familiar clearing and a familiar iron gate fifty feet away. My breathing quickened and I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. Putting my phone away, I walked up to the iron gate and pulled. Locked. I stepped back with my hands on my hips, scanning the stone wall that was on each side of the gate and surrounded the rest of the mansion. Luckily, I found a stone brick that stuck out enough for me to pull myself up and on top of the wall. Hooking my hands on the stone I pull myself up enough to let one hand grab on to the top of the wall. After what seemed like minutes I finally pulled myself up and over the wall, barely landing on my feet in a pile of brown leaves.

The yard was big and skimmed over with dead leaves, giving it an uneasy feeling. In the corner there was a black rose bush. Curiously, I walked over to the bush, and lightly touched one of the roses. I was highly intrigued, and as if my hand had a mind of its own, it quickly reached around the stem of the rose—which was almost completely covered with thornes— and closed. Surprised, I yelped out in pain. That was the wrong thing to do. Leaves started to swirl in the air in clouds of black. Freaking out, I pull out my phone, turn on the flashlight, and start to run. I was running fast, fast enough to jump halfway up the stone wall and hold on, causing my phone to get thrown over the wall. The swirl of black started to pull me away from the wall and I screamed out, terrified, thinking that I was going to die. My grip on the wall slipped and I fell to the ground, hitting my head hard on the hard dirt and grass ground.

"Trespassing is is a dirty habit to pick up." It was the same voice from just days before; the voice slipped away as quickly as my consciousness did. And then, black.

 **That's it for chapter 2. And keep her phone in mind. It comes back later. Buh-bye guys ;-D.**


End file.
